


Порождения войны

by naid



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:45:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1792651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naid/pseuds/naid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to Alice Hatter and Nika Darkness for their help and support.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Порождения войны

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Creatures of War](https://archiveofourown.org/works/472625) by [LumaBoop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumaBoop/pseuds/LumaBoop). 



> Thanks to Alice Hatter and Nika Darkness for their help and support.

Мы оба — порождения войны.  
Ты — нападающий, зачинщик, катализатор. Ты — спичка, что разжигает лесные пожары… или, точнее, тот, кто чиркает спичкой. Ты любишь хаос, который приносит огонь. Ты — уличный стрелок, из-за которого объявляют военное положение; ты совратишь чужую жену, чтобы устроить политическую свару. Психованный террорист, который захватывает заложников, получает выкуп и убивает всех, только чтобы насладиться ужасом на их лицах. Заключённый, делающий оружие для бандитских разборок. Наркоторговец, продающий зелье всем подряд. Офицер, похищающий детей своих павших противников.  
Твоя радость — беспорядки. Твоя кровь течёт быстрее, когда льётся чужая. Ты кормишься уродствами войны.  
Ты не умираешь. Ты не способен умереть. Всегда есть кто-то, кто начнёт заварушку… И пока будут войны, будешь и ты. Даже если ты погибнешь, это ненадолго: сменится десятилетие, век — и ты возникнешь, чтобы править вновь.  
Я такой же, как и ты.  
Я — пострадавший, угнетённый, жертва; горящее дерево в лесу, зверь, которому не спастись. Первый убитый твоей вольной пулей, соблазнённая женщина, политик перед лицом скандала. Я — заложник, которого ты держишь на мушке под взглядами миллионов и в которого стреляешь, забрав деньги. Я тихо отбываю свой срок, когда получаю удар самодельным ножом. Надо мной издевается супруг-наркоман. Я ребёнок, которого в любой день могут убить.  
Моя душа, моя суть помутнены. Моя кровь чиста, но я замаран беспорядками. Меня создало уродство войны.  
Ты пожираешь меня, но без тебя я не способен существовать. Я умираю раз за разом, однако, пока есть на свете чистые души, я восстану, чтобы опять упасть. И всё же я далек от того, чтобы быть белым «ян» для твоего чёрного «инь».  
Ты — садист, а я, по самой своей натуре, мазохист.  
Без твоего насилия я словно не живу, будь то пронзающий клинок или крушащие объятья; я не полон, если соблазн твоего голоса не манит меня в ад, пока ты калечишь моё тело и кромсаешь внутренности. Мне нужна война, пусть даже она убивает. Я не я без тебя… и ты без меня ничто.  
Так веди же своего агнца на закланье. Обещание битвы, смертная тень дают мне силы сражаться и против воли, когда нет никакой надежды. Мой мир лучше, когда он окутан твоей тьмой.


End file.
